Applicant's invention is directed towards a new, useful and improved method for mounting a carrier mechanism exterior to an automobile or van for additional storage capacity for traveling. Many attempts have been made with respect to the addition of additional storage capacity for automobiles and vans by the mounting of a storage mechanism carrier on the rear bumper of an automobile whether the carrier be enclosed or open. Each of the improvements or inventions discussed hereafter have utilized mounting methods for the particular item or items which mounting methods have been peculiar to the particular item. Applicant's invention relates to a mounting method for a carrier which is a modification or adaptation of a standard tow hook normally associated with automobiles, vans or four-wheel drive vehicles which permits the owner to easily and efficiently mount and dismount a carrier which depending upon the owner's preference, may be open or enclosed, but remains secured to the vehicle and is easily installed and removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,800 to Adams discloses a load supporting device for automobiles which device requires substantial modifications to the rear bumper and undercarriage for support of the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 807,138 discloses an egg case carrying attachment for vehicles, primarily for horse-drawn carriages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,339 discloses a folding carry-on for vehicles which mounts on the rear bumper and contains an enclosed container with a bracket mounting device which permits the fold down access to the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,903 discloses a two-wheeled vehicle carrier for mounting on the rear bumper of an automobile for the carriage of two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles or the like, which discloses horizontal mounting bars for the receipt of the two-wheeled vehicle wheels, the mounting device being secured into brackets which are secured to the undercarriage of the vehicle or to the rear bumper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,332 discloses a luggage carrier which is mounted to the rear bumper and frame of the vehicle and which permits the luggage carrier to be swung away from the rear bumper of the vehicle such that it is positioned either parallel to the bumper or at ninety degrees to the bumper to permit the operator to gain access to the trunk of the vehicle. This device requires permanent mounting bolts to the rear bumper and to the undercarriage or frame of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,576 discloses a luggage carrier which is primarily specifically designed to a popular German import, namely, the Volkswagen Beetle, which permits additional luggage carrying space as a result of the lack of space in the vehicle itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,520 discloses a roll-out carrier designed for attachment to the rear of a vehicle and in particular, to the rear of a pickup truck in the embodiment as shown which mounts to the rear bumper and to the undercarriage of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,344 discloses a rear mounted snowmobile cargo box with towbar extension. This device is designed for attachment to the rear of a snowmobile to permit the carriage of additional equipment on a snowmobile primarily designed for operation in winter weather. This device comprises a container which is removably secured to a snowmobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,858 discloses a carrier accessory for vans. This device comprises a pedestal mount attached to the rear bumper of a van which secures an enclosed container at a height approximate to the level of the rear windows of the van. The height of the container is adjustable as a result of a plurality of apertures in the pedestal, but nevertheless, the pedestal is supported by the upper rear surface of the rear bumper of the van.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,862 discloses a rear baggage container for automobiles which container is secured by means of adjustable straps to the rear fender well of the automobile and which rests primarily on the rear bumper of the fender well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,840 discloses a load carrying unit for attachment to vehicles which is secured by means of a bracket to a standard ball joint towing unit mounting underneath the rear axle of an automobile, the device as disclosed, has its own rotatable wheels for securing it to the standard ball joint and then raising it above the standard ball joint of the rear axle of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,439 discloses a luggage carrier apparatus for a vehicle for attachment of an enclosed container to the rear of a van which container is mounted on the rear bumper of the van and contains a variety of locking mechanisms to prevent access by unauthorized personnel.
All of the aforementioned patents suffer from the same deficiency, namely, that they are cumbersome, difficult to attach to the vehicle, not easily removable, not adaptable to standard connections and which do not provide the owner of the vehicle with the option of having an open or enclosed carrier secured to the vehicle.
Applicant's invention is of lightweight construction and is adaptable to a standard tow hook utilized in most automobiles, vans and four-wheel drive vehicles and which is easily installed, secured, and removed by the owner with the capability of being permanently secured in place by means of a lock mechanism and which permits the owner to have additional carrying capacity for valuable items in an enclosed container or bulky items in an unenclosed container.